


Cognac and Lava Lamps

by Melisande



Series: Since Tuesday [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisande/pseuds/Melisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to The Real Thing. Clark attempts to seduce Lex, but Trent comes home too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognac and Lava Lamps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alisanne for the beta and always, VL (Mistress of Titles) for the title, and Jepad for the chemistry question and words. Also to the TWoP posters for the idea of Trent.

  
Lex pulled the Ferrari to a stop in front of the dorm. Cars weren't allowed here, but the LEX XL license plate probably took care of that.

"So, uh, would you like to come in for a drink? I'm pretty sure we have some cognac," Clark asked nervously. He'd hoped Lex would invite him to the penthouse, but he hadn't, and Clark didn't quite have the nerve to invite himself. Apparently he was going to have to attempt the seduction in his _dorm room_. He hoped that Trent had indeed gotten lucky. He did, a lot. Girls seemed to like him.

"Yes, you do," Lex said, stepping out of the car. "That sounds good. You're so wrong about Anakin, you know," he continued the argument they'd been having over dessert as they walked up the stairs together. "It was _because_ of his internal -" Clark wasn't really listening, occupied as he was with gay thoughts. They seemed to take up all of his mental capacity.

"Sit down anywhere!" Clark gestured expansively when they reached the tiny room. If he didn't pull out one of the desk chairs Lex pretty much had to sit on a bed. Heh.

"Do you at least see how Anakin didn't have a choice?" Lex asked as he settled himself on Clark's bed. He'd shed his coat at the door, and now he leaned back against the wall, his long legs spread over the red and yellow quilt. "The cognac's in that green bottle," he added. "There are glasses in the bag."

Clark poured the cognac, handed a glass to Lex, then sipped his own, considering. He'd never attempted a seduction before. He'd never had to, or wanted to. Now that he was gay, though, everything was falling into place. He'd supplied drinks (well, technically Lex had, but they had drinks), he was wearing tight clothes, ah ha! Lighting, lighting was key. He turned on Trent's lava lamp, then turned off the room light. It was too dark, so he lit a couple of candles with his eyes, thanking Trent mentally for having all those candles and for not being here.

"I love it when you do that, Clark," Lex said, his eyes shining in the soft light.

Oh, God. He loved it when Lex said that. He needed to hear him say that about something a lot more personal. _I love it when you suck my cock_, for example. _I love it when you fuck me hard_ would also be good. He inadvertently lit another candle.

"Thanks," he said, recovering from the mental images. Drinks, lighting…..music! Lex would probably like Mozart or something, but they didn't have any Mozart. Clark just took a chance and pushed the Play button. A guitar solo filled the air.

"Oh, Santana, classic," Lex said, snuggling further into Clark's bed. His long, slender fingers made ghost movements. "Are you going to stand there all night? You're making me nervous."

Ha. As if Clark could make Lex nervous. He tried to think, difficult as that was in the face of Lex elegantly sprawled out on his bed. He went over his seduction list again and hit the wall. He didn't know what came after music. But probably sitting down would be good as a prelude to lying down, right? He plunked himself down on the end of his bed. Lex scooted up, making room for Clark, but the bed was so small he was still almost in Lex's lap. This could be good.

Lex looked perfectly at home sitting on a lumpy bed in a miniscule dorm room decorated half with vintage rock posters and Indian bedspreads and half with quilts and astronomy charts. He reached to take a framed picture from Clark's desk. "I remember this," he said, looking at it closely.

Clark remembered, too, and kicked himself mentally as he did. He'd spent the whole picnic trailing after Lana like a lost puppy. God, how could he have been such an idiot? How could he have had such _bad taste_? Lex had been at that picnic! He moved a little closer to Lex and looked at the picture. Yes, there was Lex, uncharacteristically casual in jeans and a lavender t-shirt, a smile lighting up his face as he accepted the blue ribbon for the egg relay. He'd been the team captain, of course.

"I remember, too," Clark said. "We had an egg fight after, you and me against everyone else."

"And we kicked their asses!" Lex laughed, sounding more like a college student than a corporate CEO.

"Yeah, we're quite a team," Clark said, reaching across Lex to put the picture back on the desk. It was probably a good opportunity to lean in and kiss Lex, but at the last minute Clark chickened out and leaned back. He wasn't able to interpret Lex's signals, if there were any signals. Wasn't gaydar supposed to be part of the deal? He pouted at his apparently incomplete set of gaypowers. Maybe they were still developing - it hadn't even been a week yet.

"Is something wrong, Clark?" Lex asked, concerned. "You've been distracted all night. Is it school? I'll help you with your chemistry homework, you know. Or is something else bothering you?"

"Something else," Clark muttered, putting his cognac down on the desk so he could gather his courage in both hands. Having done so, he leaned over and brushed his lips across Lex's, then sat back to observe the effect. He was breathing faster, his heart had speeded up, and his lips were tingling. And as for Lex, he was frozen. Uh oh, that couldn't be good. Clark froze in sympathy.

Finally Lex moved, rubbing the tip of his finger across his lips. "Clark?" he asked. "Did you just kiss me?" He looked inquiringly at Clark, one sandy eyebrow raised. This was Clark's chance to back out like a big chicken.

"Uh huh," he answered, "guess you couldn't tell." He put his arm around Lex's shoulder, turned Lex to face him, and gave him a kiss he couldn't possibly mistake for anything other than what it was - a big, wet, glorious kiss complete with tongue. Tongues, because after a couple of seconds Lex joined in with great enthusiasm and skill. Oh, God, how had Clark been so dumb all these years? He put both arms around Lex and continued kissing until he became aware that Lex was pushing at him. _Up_ at him - somehow he was lying on top of Lex.

"Air," Lex gasped, staring up at Clark with wide eyes. He wasn't trying to get away or anything, though, in fact that pressure against Clark might be….could it be….? He pushed down experimentally and was rewarded with a buck and a gasp. Yup, that was _Lex's hard-on_! Mentally high-fiving himself, he bent his head to kiss Lex again.

"Wait, Clark," Lex said annoyingly, turning his head away. "Since when are you gay?"

"Since Tuesday," Clark replied, slipping his hand under Lex's sweater. He worked his way up to Lex's nipple - there was some crossover here, he noted - and ran his finger across it. Lex made a little noise when he pinched the nipple. The noise went straight to Clark's cock, which was extremely happy with this whole gay thing. Or the whole Lex thing. Happy, anyway, and insistent with it. _More_ it was indicating as it humped against Lex's thigh. Clark agreed with his cock for a change, and reached down to pull off Lex's sweater.

Lex emerged from the sweater flushed and bright-eyed. "Tuesday?" he asked in a breathy voice. "So you've had three days to think about it - you're sure?"

Clark demonstrated how sure he was by licking a broad stroke from Lex's waistband up to his mouth, pausing on the way to nibble his neck, which smelled really good and tasted better. "Yes," he said, then settled in to kiss and suck and lick and stroke and hump.

"Good," Lex said, then got active himself to such effect that Clark was about twenty seconds from coming when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shit! Trent's back," he growled, sitting up.

Lex looked confused. It was adorable, but Trent was on the way up. "Here," Clark said, handing Lex his sweater and pulling him up. Lex just looked at the sweater blankly, so Clark helped him put it on and then smoothed his hand over Lex's soft, bare head. He'd never done that before. He was going to do it often from now on. "Trent," he said as Lex leaned towards him with clear intent.

That apparently got through because Lex moved away from him and reached for his glass. Clark moved unthinkingly towards him, missing the contact. Lex took a sip, then turned to give Clark a look that seared him. That look told him everything Lex wanted to do with him, and Clark literally ached with desire. Lex's gaypowers were obviously fully developed. Clark adjusted himself through his pants, but it didn't help much. Only one thing would help.

There was a fumbling at the door, then Trent spilled in, a short, vaguely familiar woman following.

"Dudes!" Trent said. "I thought you'd be - somewhere else!" He looked them over and a smile grew slowly on his face. "Yeah, well. Sorry." He winked. "This is Julie, we're in German together, and babe, this is my roommate, Clark, and Lex."

"Hi, Clark, hi, Lex," Julie said, sitting on Trent's bed. She was very small and curvy, with a cloud of curly, light brown hair framing a strong-featured face. Her eyes were very green where they weren't red. And glazed all over. Obviously she and Trent shared some tastes. "Lex…" she said, studying him. "Are you Lex Luthor?"

"Yes," Lex said. Clark tensed, wondering what was coming. Hopefully she was just curious about the apparently notorious, drug-dispersing, lab-blowing-up Lex Luthor.

"I read the article you wrote in JACS about iron coordination in electron transfer enzymes. It was very interesting, and well-written. I'm not sure I agree with your conclusion that iron is kept in a trigonal pyramidal geometry."

"She's really smart," Trent confided proudly to Clark.

"We didn't have proof at the time," Lex replied, leaning forward, "but spectroscopic analysis is consistent with that geometry. The spectrum was too red-shifted to be square pyramidal." He and Julie became involved in a discussion that passed right over Clark's head. He caught a word here and there as it flew by and resolved to study chemistry harder. Lex made chemistry hot. Lex made everything hot. Clark in particular.

"Dude," Trent said, "is it cool if me and Julie have a drink?"

"Sure," Clark said, "help yourself." He moved closer to Lex and put his arm around him. He was pretty sure Lex wouldn't mind and he just _had_ to touch him, even though it would probably make that pants problem worse. Lex, still talking of the Raman spectrum, leaned into him and Clark grinned all the way down to his toes. Then Lex put a hand on his thigh and a few more candles were suddenly alight.

Trent, pouring drinks at the desk, looked blankly at the candles, then shook his head. He didn't say anything, and Julie hadn't noticed, so Clark decided he didn't need to come up with an excuse. That was good, because he didn't think "candle adrenaline" would work. Although with Trent, it just might. "Here, Jules," Trent said holding out a drink.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the glass and pulling Trent down to sit next to her, then cuddling up to him. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude," she added with an apologetic glance at Clark. "You two aren't interested in this stuff."

"No, it's cool," Trent said. "I'm interested in you. Go ahead."

But Julie and Lex tore themselves away from non-degenerate d-orbitals and the conversation became general as they talked of how ridiculous the gym requirement was, where to find the best Chinese food, and the upcoming Renaissance Faire. Trent planned to go as a jester. Lex's hand was still on Clark's thigh and Clark couldn't think about anything except - well, in fact, he couldn't think. He stretched out his leg, trying to get the hand higher. Lex shot him a glance full of amusement and a trace of _I know what you want and I'm going to give it to you good_. It was amazing how expressive Lex's face was now that Clark knew how to read it.

"Clark, we should be going," he purred. Clark was at the door with his coat on way too fast. Julie was looking at him, befuddled, as was Trent, but that was par for the course. He tried to think of an excuse. Junk mail? No….his brain wasn't working.

"Oh, by the way," Lex said as he rose and put on his coat. "I heard there was some pot going around that's laced with hallucinogens. You might want to be careful."

Trent and Julie nodded seriously, then spoiled it by giggling, falling into each other.

"'Night, dudes," Trent said. "See you tomorrow, CK. Lex, drop by anytime!"

"'Night," Julie echoed. "See you at the Faire!"


End file.
